can't you see
by ELANIAmils
Summary: come and read the point of views of our favorite new and old superheroes and villins as three new students transfer to the halls of sky high.oc/? disclaimer:i do not own sky high.
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the gymnasium followed quickly behind by my "siblings".I should probably explain somethings before we go any further my name is Ecclesia ,however is my adopted name from my adopted family,consisting of Affinity Andrews,aka chemistry ,Gage Andrews,aka Symphony,Shanoa Andrews,age 15,and Spencer Jacob Andrews,age 17.I was adopted by them when I was 10 years old, for reasons you'll find out later.

I have short blond hair that's spiked in the back with long bangs that pass my chin,I'm about 5' 10",and have a decent,fit now I'm wearing a black & red striped shirt with a long black shirt underneath,dark skinny jeans,my favorite black flats, and my signature sunglasses that are so dark it's impossible to see through them.I have many reasons for wearing them but again I'll tell you has honey-brown haired, tan skinned,5' 7" 's wearing a purple belly shirt that has holes on the side of the short sleeves with a black tank top skirt is really just a purple cloth she wrapped around her waist with pink& blue belts and black Capri's or Jake is a black, spiky haired 6' 4" boy wearing a plain light blue, short sleeved ,collared shirt and white shorts with brown hiking boots.

Right now we're entering the gym of none other than Sky high as transfer students from some no name school.(OK it had a name i just never bothered to remember it)We were going to do some dreadful thing called power placement._YIPPEE-FREAKIN'-DOO!_ And by the sound of it the whole school seemed to be in there.

**"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! QUIET DOWN!" **some guy in a coach out fit boomed,now what was his name again?oh yeah! Coach Boomer duh!

**"TODAY WE HAVE A FEW TRANSFER STUDENTS JOINING US!"**_boy does this guy have some kind of yelling disorder_."**alright you three come up here!" **_so he can talk without yelling_.We went up there in a cool,calm pace even through Boomers yelling for us to hurry up.I could feel hundreds of eyes glaring at us,obviously wanting us to hurry eventually we made it up there.

**"so give us your name, grade, and power"** _sounds like someones been practicing_.the three of us stood there 'til shanoa shoved her elbow into Jake's gut making him stumble a bit,to tell him to go first.

**"oh! um..... yeah!my names Jake Andrews, i can shape shift and I'm a junior...sir?"**

**"shapeshift? into what?"**

**"anything"**

**"show me" **then right before his eyes with no smoke or mirrors,i swear!Jake turned into a great,big black furred of his personal favorites and mine too.

**"HERO! ......next"**

at least one minute past until me and Shanoa nodded at each other to go.

**"My name is Ecclesia Andrews, I'm a sophomore"**

**"and I'm Shanoa Andrews, I'm also a sophomore."**

**"What are your are your powers"**

**"Well we can't just give you a show and have to demonstrate them to you in battle" **we both said at the same time.

**"WHAT! NO YOU HAVE TO GO THREW POWER PLACEMENT LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!!!!!!!!"** _again with the yelling._

**"You have something called save-the-citizen,right?"** i said trying to reason with him.

**"right"**he didn't sound too sure as to where this was going.

**"we'll play that we pass we're hero's and if we don't sidekicks." **Shanoa finished for me.

**"mmhhh.......DEAL. LASH! SPEED! GET READY FOR SAVE THE CITIZEN!"**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**~~LASH POV~~**

Speed and me were just goofing off while the newbies were being put in powerplacment until we heard**"LASH! SPEED! GET READY FOR SAVE THE CITIZEN!"**

it wasn't very unusual for it to be this early ,but hey I'll take any chance i can get to beat up some fresh meat, but me and speed weren't ready for what we saw. two girls not even in the gear looking completely bored in the middle of the stc coulden't stop laughing.

**"what's so funny, stripes and fatso"**came rudly from the someone say attitude problem.

**" yea the fact that your asking for a death do relise that there is protective gear."** i replied.

**"yes, but we won't need it"**oh so there that confedent, this should be fun.

**"alright, SAVE THE CITIZEN"** then the game begins.


	2. Chapter 2

**~~speed's pov~~**

i had ran as fast as he could torward the blond girl with sunglasses as the other loud mouth went to the side and started playing the , i know that we aren't very good people an' all ,but shouldn't she be you know helping her team mate not playing her theme song!Oh well back to my target as i ran circles around the poor girl before she , WHAT!**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**~~Ecclesia's pov~~**

as a rush of wind came my way and the oxygen started to deplete i turned into water and fell to the floor like a puddle,waiting for my pray to take the bait and they did like the idiotic morens that i thought they were.

**"whoa! where'd she go"**said the fast one as they leaned in closer and i started to evaporate.**"is she that little puddle of water"**the tall one stated.**"no way thats way too small to be her"**the fast one kept going on like that as i used evaporation to my advantage and turned into a cloud right above them then into my normal self and fell on top of the two.

**"we win!"** i exclaimed.

"what no you didn't you still have to save the citizen!"coach boomer,fatso,and stripes said at once.

"oh really, why don't you check again"really was no one paying attention at all, the citizen was saved a long time i was right because the next thing that was heard was eeveryone gasping. ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**~~Shanoa's pov~~**

Me and ecclesia had the perfect plan for this stupid little game of there', i would go into a corner and play my flute ,like anyone would think that a flute would be a , Ecclesia would distract the villins ,which isn't that third while she distracts them i use my powers of sound manipulation to use the sound waves to get the this school needs a class in paying the utmost attention because no one noticed until they saw the citizen was on the floor. __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ **"HEROES"** coach boomer um...boomed...again.


End file.
